IT'S ONLY NATURAL
by poopster
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Edward walks in on Bella during a very personal moment. what will happen? i suck at summaries. PLEASE R&R!


IT'S ONLY NATURAL

disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…yada yada yada…

pairing: bella/edward

~*~*~*~*~*~

"what are you doing?"

Edward stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. He had caught her. She couldn't lie her way out of this one, Not this time.

"uh…I uh… well…" bella stutters as she tries to cover herself up and come up with an explanation. She searches her brain frantically, but to no avail.

"bells, it's a simple question" he smirks.

"oh fine! I was masturbating ok?" she felt her cheeks get hot and red as a giant smile washes over his face.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you do it! Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

Edward walks across the room and sits down onto the bed next to Bella as she pulls the covers up higher.

"well, its embarrassing" she turns her face from him and looks at the floor

"oh, don't be silly. It's not that embarrassing. Everyone does it! I do it, Emmett does it, Alice does it…it's natural and perfectly normal." he smiles

Bella turns and looks at him, studying his face, not sure if he's telling the truth or just saying that to get a rise out of her. She says nothing for a few minutes.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"nothing… Touch yourself." she straightens her back and looks at him with devious eyes.

"excuse me?"

"well, you said it's natural and you do it all the time. So prove it." she smirks a little.

Edward clears his throat and stands up. He plays with his hands for a minute. His face getting increasingly red as the time goes by. He looks at bella and realizes she's being serious. He takes a deep breath.

"um…ok. If I do this, what do I get in return?"

"you'll see. Now strip!"

Edward sighs and slowly takes his shirt off. Bella adjusts herself on the bed and bites her bottom lip. Just the sight of his pale, glowing skin was enough to send chills up anyone's spine. He throws the shirt to the floor and starts on his pants, unbuttoning them one at a time. Almost teasingly. Bella makes an almost unnoticeable whimper, that Edward was not meant to hear but did. He smirks and realizes just how much he could torture her with this, but the bulge in his pants is growing and becoming increasingly uncomfortable. No torture this time.

"would you hurry up already?!" Bella shoots Edward a dirty look and crosses her arms.

"don't rush me. I've never done this in front of someone before and it's hard to be turned on when I'm being rushed."

"you're such a girl!" she laughs

Edward continues. He let's his pants fall off his hips and onto the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Bella squeals in delight as her eyes catch the wonderful sight of Edwards growing member. Edward smiles.

"so, how do you want me to do this?" he walks towards the bed "should I just start touching myself…"

Edward begins running his hand up and down his cock, glancing up every so often to see bella's face. She moans. He climbs onto the bed and crawls towards bella.

"…or should I get close enough to you so you can hear me moan?"

He leans into bella's neck and strokes faster. His breathing becoming heavier. Bella let's out a loud moan.

"oh…"

Edward kisses her neck, making sure to squeeze in a few moans. Bella brings a hand to his hair and pulls. His hand moves faster and harder, making it increasingly difficult to be quiet. Bella stares at Edward for a moment and then begins touching herself. She leans up and kisses Edward. He moans into her mouth and grabs the back of her hair, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Their hands moving in almost the same rhythm.

"oh god, Edward. Fuck me!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

He kisses her ferociously as he slams his cock into her slick opening. Bella lets out an earth-moving moan. Edward slams into her fragile body, cursing into her neck with each powerful thrust. Bella scratches and pulls at Edwards back, blood drawing to the surface.

"fuck, bella. You're so tight!" he moans louder

"oh! Fuck me harder!"

Edward obeys and grabs onto the headboard. He slams into her with so much force the headboard cracks. There's no holding back now. Edward grabs bella's throat and squeezes. She gasps for air in between moans. Edward pounds into her harder, each thrust taking them both closer to the edge. Bella screams and digs her nails into Edwards chest. He releases her neck and grabs one of her breast, fondling it roughly.

"oh fuck…baby, I'm gonna…"

Just as she says this bella reaches the breaking point. Her body shivers and arches as the orgasm rips through her body. She pulls Edward close, kissing him passionately. He reaches behind her back and pulls her up onto his lap. She moves her hips to his rhythm, riding out what is left of her ecstasy. Edward pulls away from bella and moans loudly. He bites his bottom lip and grabs onto her hips.

"oh Edward!"

And with those words came paradise. That's all it took to send him over the edge. His body flexed and pulsed as he came hard into her, his cock completely filling her. They both moan as the waves of pleasure wash over them.

"oh god bella! That was…"

"amazing!"

She finishes his sentence and falls backwards onto the bed. Edward collapses on top of her. Their chests rising and falling in unison. Edward twirls Bella's hair around his fingers.

"bells?"

"ya?"

"do you love me?"

"what kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

Edward rolls off of bella and reaches into his pants on the floor. He comes back up with something in his hand. He takes a deep breath and looks into bella's eyes.

"will you do something for me?"

"sure, anything."

He opens the box, she gasps.

"bella swan, will you marry me?"


End file.
